


Prompt 9: Trouble in Paradise

by irrationalgame



Series: Thommy Comfortween Prompts [9]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Comfortween, Drowning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalgame/pseuds/irrationalgame
Summary: Comfortween prompts: https://hurtcomfortex.dreamwidth.org/22946.html9. Trouble in ParadiseTropical vacation accident, sunburn, jellyfish sting, almost drowning, etc.Everyone takes a boat trip.Jimmy can’t swim.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Series: Thommy Comfortween Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949317
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	Prompt 9: Trouble in Paradise

Jimmy, to his chagrin, had never learned to swim. It had been a sticking point as a lad but as his mother had been somewhat phobic about large bodies of water and having grown up in a town that was miles from any sea, lake or river of consequence, it had become less important the older he’d got until the desire finally faded to the back of his mind. He’d forgotten, really, and just assumed if he ever needed the skill it would be something he could fumble through until he mastered it.

Considering his current circumstances it was a real pity he’d never learned.

When the upstairs lot decided to take a jaunt to the continent and bring practically the whole household with them, Jimmy had been too excited to even consider the how’s of it, or that a short boat trip across the channel might even necessitate swimming.

And he’d been so incredibly stupid, as he often was. Giddy with the prospect of a couple of days off as the ship took the scenic route, he’d been showing off, ostensibly for the benefit of Ivy (it was absolutely a coincidence that a certain under-butler was also present) and had climbed up onto the guardrail that ran around the third class deck, whooping and leaning out into the wind.

“Get down from there will ya?” Daisy had said, one hand on her hat to stop it flying away, “You’re askin’ to ‘ave an accident.”

“As if,” Jimmy had smirked, before promptly slipping on the rain-wet rail and falling head first into the choppy sea.

Jimmy thrashed about, gasping for air and taking in a mouthful of salty water at the same time, and tried to keep himself afloat. His woollen suit was about a thousand times heavier now it was wet, his shoes like lead weights at the end of his legs. He tried to get out a shout of _help_ but it was drowned out by a whitecap hitting him in the face, and then he was under the water, the sounds of the storm muffled and everything hued a murky blue-grey.

 _This is it,_ he thought, _I’m going to die here._

 _They’ll eventually pull my body out and I’ll be all grey and limp and_ Thomas _will cry._

Then, out of nowhere, there was a strong hand under his armpit hauling him upwards, then an arm around his middle, keeping his face above the waves.

Thomas.

Of course it was Thomas. Who else would jump into a squally sea to save him?

“Jimmy,” Thomas shouted over the sound of the storm, “hold on to me, don’t let go.”

Jimmy didn’t have to be told twice - he wrapped his arms around Thomas, balling his hands in the under-butler’s shirt. Thomas had one arm around Jimmy and the other hooked through one of those circular cork lifebuoys.

“They’ll pull us in,” Thomas said, “it’ll be alright now, I’ve got you.”

Jimmy nodded against Thomas’s shoulder, unable to speak.

Slowly they were pulled towards the ship until Jimmy could see Alfred’s worried face peering down at them from the deck. A rope ladder had been rolled down for them to climb up, which was all well and good except Jimmy was so cold and exhausted he couldn’t make his arms and legs cooperate.

“Thomas, I can’t,” he said, his voice shaking, “I’m too tired.”

“You **can** ,” Thomas said firmly, “and I’ll be right behind you the whole way. I won’t let you fall.” Which was more comforting than Jimmy would’ve ever admitted.

It was slow progress but Jimmy managed to keep putting one arm over the other until his limbs were burning with cold and exhaustion. Thomas’s hand never left his lower back, taking some of Jimmy’s weight and pushing the footman up the ladder. Alfred was waiting at the top and once Jimmy got within range he reached down and hauled him onto the deck.

A blanket was immediately wrapped around his shaking shoulders and two of the ship’s crew helped him over to a bench. A small crowd had gathered to witness the commotion - Jimmy spotted Carson, Mrs Hughes and Mrs Patmore amongst the worried faces. They gave a cheer and a round of applause as Thomas was heaved up to join them.

“Thomas, that was the bravest thing I’ve ever seen,” Mrs Hughes said, handing him a blanket.

Thomas just nodded numbly, his attention still fixed on Jimmy.

“Jimmy, are you alright?” he said, taking a seat next to the footman.

Jimmy nodded tightly and said; “I am now. Thanks to you.” His voice broke on _you_ and he pressed his forehead against Thomas’s shoulder, as if he were still drowning and Thomas was the lifebuoy. “You saved my life. Thank you. Thank you Thomas. You keep saving me.”

“I always will,” Thomas whispered, “I’ll always be there when you need me.”

It was all Jimmy could do to stop himself giving over to tears.

“Alright gents,” one of the crew said, “let’s get you both inside before you catch your deaths.”

* * *

Much later, when Jimmy had been equal parts fussed over and scolded by Mrs Hughes and Carson, he changed into his pyjamas and holed up in his cabin, too exhausted and unsettled to venture out for dinner, even when Alfred tried to coerce him.

His fingers itched for a cigarette, but his pack had been in his jacket pocket and were beyond saving, so he took to fiddling with a deck of cards instead. He couldn’t help but think about the feeling of the water pressing down on him, the quiet below the waves, the burning of his lungs and he’d desperately held his breath.

It could’ve all ended so differently.

And what would people remember of Jimmy Kent? Would anyone look back in five years time and still miss him?

Thomas, and Thomas alone.

Thomas who had jumped into the sea without a second thought because he _loved_ Jimmy, even though Jimmy didn’t deserve it.

Jimmy jumped up, overwhelmed with the feeling that this had been his wake up call - that he’d been given a chance to change, to straighten up and fly right.  
  


Another chance to figure out what really mattered.

Forgetting he was clad only in his pyjamas Jimmy rushed across the hall to Thomas’s cabin and let himself in before he had the chance to talk himself out of it. Thomas was the only member of staff who’d been given his own cabin and hadn’t been expected to share, which Jimmy thought was very unfair for more than one reason. Thomas was sitting on one of the beds in his pyjamas, his hair soft and free of pomade, a blanket around his shoulders, a book open in his lap.

“Jimmy,” he said, surprised by the footman’s unannounced arrival, “are you alright?”

Jimmy closed the door and stood in the middle of the cabin. “I never learned how to swim,” he said.

“I gathered that,” Thomas replied.

“When we get back home, will you teach me how?”

Thomas raised an eyebrow. “If you want me to.”

“Don’t much fancy nearly drowning again, so it might be an idea.”

“Perhaps don’t throw yourself into any more oceans then?”

Jimmy scowled. “It weren’t exactly planned.”

“And to think you could’ve drowned because you were showing off for Ivy.”

Jimmy pulled a face, scandalised. “It weren’t for bloody _Ivy’s_ benefit,” he said.

“Why then?” Thomas closed his book with a snap, suddenly cross. “What the hell were you doing? You almost - I thought you were - Jesus Jimmy, you could’ve _died_.”

“I know,” Jimmy said, feeling very small and very stupid. “I know that.” And to his shame he couldn’t stop a traitorous tear from running down his cheek. “I nearly died and if I had no one would’ve missed me and I’d’ve been forgotten in six months and I’ve made such a mess of my life and I hurt you and, and now you’re angry at me an’ all and I - ” a sob escaped his chest and he couldn’t take a breath, like he was drowning again.

Then Thomas was there, gently guiding Jimmy to the bed and wrapping his dressing gown around him, rubbing his back and _shhing_ him softly like he was a terrified child.

Which, in some ways, he was.

“Breathe,” Thomas said, “just breathe. Everything’s alright now. You’re safe. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Jimmy wrapped his arms around Thomas’s middle and buried his face in Thomas’s neck, breathing in stale cigarette smoke and pomade. All his senses were overwhelmed with _Thomas_ and he finally felt like he could breathe again. 

“I’m sorry,” Jimmy eventually managed to say into Thomas’s shoulder.

“It’s alright,” Thomas replied softly, “I’m not angry with you. You just terrified me Jimmy.”

“Can I stay here tonight?” Jimmy asked.

Silence for a beat, then; “Do you think that’s a good idea? Won’t Alfred wonder where you’ve gone?”

“Sod Alfred.”

“I’d really rather not.”

That raised a huff of laughter from the footman. “I don’t care about Alfred.”

“Well,” Thomas said, “there are two beds so it wouldn’t hurt for you to sleep in the other one.”

“No.”

“No?”

“I want to stay _here_ ,” Jimmy said, and squeezed Thomas around the waist for emphasis. 

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“I don’t understand,” Thomas pulled back to look at Jimmy with a concerned expression.

“Don’t think I said anythin’ complicated.”

Silence.

“Bloody hell Thomas,” Jimmy huffed, “are you goin’ to make me spell it out?”

“Yes, and can you blame me?”

“I,” Jimmy said, very deliberately and slowly as if Thomas were dim-witted, “want. To. Stay. In. Your. Bed. With. You.”

Thomas blinked. “Why?”

“Because,” Jimmy pulled at a loose thread on Thomas’s pyjamas so he didn’t have to look at those ice-blue eyes, “nearly dyin’ made me think about what I really want from life.”

“So...not travelling and drinking and partying and _women_ anymore?”

“No,” Jimmy forced himself to look up - Thomas’s eyes were wide and hopeful. “I want you, Thomas.”

Thomas smiled, laid a feather-soft kiss on Jimmy’s lips and said, “Pity I had to ruin my best suit saving you, but I suppose it was worth it.”


End file.
